Field
The disclosure generally relates to removal or treatment products for parasitic insects, such as lice or fleas. In particular, the disclosure relates to lice or flea brushes or combs.
Description of Related Art
Lice has become an epidemic worldwide and so far, there is no solution in sight as more and more parents are discovering the resistance to many lice treatment shampoos or other topical products. For years, removing lice and nits from hair has been a tedious, ongoing, old fashioned process that can take hours and hours. In this day and age, time to do this is a rare commodity. There are plenty of lice combs, lice zapping gadgets, lice repellants etc. that claim to remove lice and nits. Although many will remove lice, most are not sufficient to remove nits or they can take hours to remove the parasite from heads. Furthermore, when children have lice, adults living in that household will likely be infected too. If nits are not removed, within 2-3 weeks or so, the child and the rest of the family are again infested with lice because the nits hatch and lice spreads from head to head again. Lice are most often recycled because the child or other family members have been treated inadequately. The situation is similar for fleas.